I'll Wear Your Heart On My Sleeve
by destined4greatness
Summary: This is my version of what 2X02 should have included. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Intro

**I'll Wear Your Heart On My Sleeve**

**Spoilers**: Throught 2X01

**Pairing**: Chuck/Blair, with some mention of Serena/Dan and Possibly Nate/Jenny

**Rating**: T, just to be on the safe side

**Summary**: This is my version of what should have happened in episode 2X02...or what should happen in the not so distant future.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Seriously, if I owned Ed Westwick, I.Would.Not. Share. End of discussion.

CBCBCBCBGGGGGGCBCBCBCBBCBGGGGGGCBCBCBCBCBGGGGGGGCBCBCBCBCBCBGGGGGGCBCBCBCBGGGGGGCBCBCBCBBCBGGGGGGCBCBCBCBCBGGGGGGGCBCBCBCBCBCB

"I...I.." damn it, why wouldn't the words come out. Of all the times to be emotionally damaged...

And just like that Chuck Bass saw the one thing he truly loved slip through his fingers.

He didn't even need to hear what she had to say, he could see it in her eyes. At first hope, desperate to hear what he was certain she could already read in his eyes, then hurt because he couldn't give her what she so deserved. It was all there reflected in the dark pools of Blair Waldorf's eyes.

As he watched he love of his life drive off with another man, the emptiness that always seemed filled in her presence consumed him once more. But this time he knew better. Chuck Bass may be a lot of things, but he is far from stupid.

_**Spotted**: Chuck Bass with a determined glint in his eyes. Careful B, he may be a Basstard but he knows how to get what he wants. _

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_

A/N: ok, so this is just a teaser for a story idea that I had randomly, let me know what you think.


	2. Easier Said Than Done

_**a/n: Okay guys here is the first chapter, it's a little different then i first intended, but I like the way it came together. let me know what you think...next chap is from Bass's POV  
**_

_**Hey there upper east siders, gossip girl here.**__** Any one know the skinny on the sudden doldrums? Haven't seen our boy C around lately, maybe there's something brewing after all. **_

GGCBCBGGCBCBGG

Blair lay quietly on her bed, not a normal activity for her, but she was feeling pensive tonight. Usually she would call S, or Nate, or even Chuck when she felt this way but that wasn't an option. Serena was off somewhere with Dan, Nate was of...God knows where, and Chuck...

Chuck Bass. She was pretty sure that he didn't want to speak with her, especially after the way she acted at the white party. _What the hell was I thinking. Tell me that you love me and I'm yours? Of all the immature things..._Okay, so maybe it was wounded pride fueled by some latent anger and paired with a dash of malice. She had just wanted him to feel the same way she had when she'd realized he wasn't coming to Tuscany. Crushed.

But she had gone too far. Even as she was driving away with Marcus she had regretted her actions. She had no right to demand from him what had never been given to him. She knew he loved her. She'd have to be a fool not to see that.

Chuck Bass didn't go around asking girls to take it slow.

Chuck Bass never slept with the same girl for more than a week straight.

And Chuck Bass definitely never begged anyone to stay with him.

So he couldn't say the words, who could blame him. No mother and he had been raised by the original Bass-tard himself. Big Bart Bass. Who wouldn't be emotionally unstable and guarded?

Glancing down to the pin she held in her hand, Blair sighed again. She should have just given it to him. It's not like she was going to give it to anyone else. Her heart was already claimed.

She was alone tonight when she could be ... _No, that's enough of the pity party._

What she needed was another plan, a new strategy. Maybe if they met somewhere to just talk...

Blair flipped open her phone and sent a message

_Where r u? We need to talk._

_B_

This could work, they could sort it all out.

The buzz of her cell jolted her out of her reverie with a smile, but the message on the screen cut to the bone.

_On my way out. I'll pass. Had my fill of talk, __B. Why don't you talk to the Lord, maybe he'll forgive your sins._

_C_

Okay...maybe not. New plan. She just needed...shit- she had no idea what to do.

GGCBCBGGCBCBGG

Across town, Chuck grinned down at his phone. If she thought he was going to make this easy for her she really didn't know him as well as she thought.

_**Spotted: Queen B looking lost and lonely. Rumor has it that there's a battle of wills afoot with the recently dethroned B and our boy we love to hate C. Keep a weather eye out, storms are inevitable in this kind of power struggle.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**xoxo **_

_**gossip girl**_


End file.
